A locomotive control system controls the operation of a locomotive in response to input from an operator. The operator provides an input into the locomotive to initiate one or more operation of the locomotive or to change a mode of operation. Operator inputs include setting the throttle to a particular notch setting or adjusting the reverser. Typical modes of operation of a locomotive include motoring, dynamic braking, self-load, idle, shutdown, start-up, cranking, and a throttle setting such a motor notch 5. The locomotive control system responds to the inputs from the operator to control the operation of the locomotive in response to the operator defined modes and other control inputs.
The locomotive control system has been implemented not only in locomotives that operate independently, but also in multiple locomotives that operate together in a consist for providing cumulative or reserve motoring capacity, for example in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,957. The front locomotive in the consist is usually where an operator is located and is usually designated the lead unit while the other locomotives are designated trail units. However, the lead locomotive may be any locomotive within a consist. Each trail unit typically receives a trainline signal representing the position of the lead unit's reverser, and treats that signal as representing the position of its own reverser. The reverser is typically placed in the center position when configuring the locomotive for trail unit operation. While trail units are controlled by an operator located in another locomotive, each of the locomotives operating in a consist either directly or indirectly respond to the input commands of the locomotive operator.
There is increased concern for the security of transportation systems including improving security and restricting control over the operation of railway locomotives. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that provides increased security to the operation of a locomotive. As one method of providing increased security, it would be desirable to remotely control an operation of a locomotive wherein the remote control operation would override the operator input command and restrict one or more operations of the locomotive. However, the present state of locomotive technology does not offer a railway system operator a mechanism to remotely intervene with locally controlled detrimental locomotive operation. Therefore, there is a need for a remote control system that can remotely control the operation of a locomotive wherein such remote control commands override input of the operator that is located on-board the locomotive. There is also a need to remotely control a locomotive such that an operator is not required to be in a locomotive at the time of operation of the locomotive. To support this remote control system, there is also a need to provide a secure communication channel or facility between a remote control system and a locomotive for communicating messages and delivering remote control commands.
Additionally, it would be desirable to control the operation of a locomotive based on the geographic location of the locomotive. For instance, a rail system operator operating a locomotive over a railway network may find it desirable to identify operating areas within the railway network such that one or more operations of the locomotive would be determined as a function of the location of the locomotive. For example, an emission objective may be established for a particular operating area. It may be desirable to control the operation of the locomotive based on the location of the locomotive, an emission parameter of the locomotive, and an emission characteristic or objective established for the locomotive. The present state of locomotive technology does not offer a railway system operator a mechanism to manage or control the operation of a locomotive based on the geographic location of the locomotive or based on an emission characteristic for an operating area and/or locomotive.